A Daughter of a Queenscove
by Aly the Trickster
Summary: This is the story of Neal's daughter, as a page. I know this topic comes up a lot, but i still like the story. NEW CHAP!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Nope, certainly do not own any of the characters from any of the Goddess of Writing, Tamora Pierce, except the characters you do not recognize.

**Prologue**

Keladry of Mindelan gaped at the massive Steadfast. _It's just not fair! We only had two and a half months to get New Haven together, and compared to this we look a peasant's shack._ Fort Mastiff, under Lord Raoul careful guidance, had turned from ram-shamble fort to a compound, housing 800 hundred men, for somehow Raoul had made more room. As the men at the gate opened it, Kel caught a glimpse of two riders riding out the other gate. One was a man, tall with brown hair, and the other horse carried two riders, a woman and child, the child reminding her of Irnai the seer child. Suddenly Kel heard, "Dom, the Stump doesn't tie my tongue in a knot, since I am Sir Meathead, who was squire to Alanna of the sharp tongue, at least I hope he doesn't, I like my tongue, Dom."

And Kel remembered,

_**Flashback**_

"Your hands," Kel pointed out as Neal simply blinked at her. He looked, and saw that they were not entirely clean, and let out a sound that was a cross between an anguished cry and a wail. Back into the infirmary he went.

"If he's like this now, what will he be like when his daughter tries for her knighthood?" a youthful voice asked.

Kel looked Irnai. She was one of several homeless children who had come to live at headquarters with Kel, Neal, Merric, and Tobe. She did her best to act like a normal child of her age, but when she foresaw things, she sounded as world-weary as Neal at his most sophisticated.

"Perhaps we won't share that knowledge with him just yet?" suggested Kel. "Let it be a surprise for him."

Irnai grinned up at her. "He doesn't like surprises, and the road of his life is littered with them. I like that."

_**Steadfast**_

Kel came back to reality with a pang. She was inside, sitting on her bed, because she had somehow come inside and walked into her room without consciously doing it. Someone was knocking at her door. She opened it, finding Neal standing there, waiting for her.

"Yuki has called us to her rooms, probably more wedding plans, and she knows I am the person for wedding planning. I even do catering."

Kel snorted, and followed him to Yuki's room. Neal looked so eager; you could tell that he hadn't seen his betrothed yet. They stopped in front of Yuki's door. Neal, always the gentle noble, held the door open, and Kel walked in, and stopped dead. She was shocked.

"Kel, I can't see quite over you."

Kel moved stiffly, still in shock. Where she had been a second ago Neal stood, frozen in place. Yuki stood there, well into pregnancy.

"Neal, I am going to be blunt. I am almost nine months pregnant. I couldn't tell you over scrying, so I was going to travel to see you. But now you're here."

_**3 days later**_

Neal looked amazed at his daughter. She was the most beautiful child she had ever seen. Her name was Crealaine.


	2. A Telling of Truth

A/N: I am going to do chapters once a week if I can, but I'll try. Thank you The ORIGINAL Meathead and Erkith for your wonderful reviews and I will take your advice to heart.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the things you don't recognize.

A Little Family Surprise

Crialaine of Queenscove and the Yamini Isles, or Ria, as she liked to be called, stood before the hearth, warming her hands after a long days ride. She was a very experienced rider, for she rode when she had to think about something. Today was one of those days. She had something big to tell her family, and she was not sure how she was to do it.

"Ria! There you are. I've been looking all over for you, yet your just standing here like nothings happening. Your not even dressed!"

Tamy, or more formally, Tamyna of Malorie's Peak, was the maid for Ria and the other, younger, daughter, named Alani, or really, Alaniora of Queenscove and the Yamini Isles. She was very tall, and dark skinned due to Bazhir heritage on her fathers side. She was stocky, a very kind person, though firm in her beliefs.

Ria looked at Tamy, puzzled. "Get dressed for what?"

Tamy looked at her, exasperated. "Keladry of Mindelan and your Uncle Domiton of Masbolle are coming for the day, remember? You need to get dressed."

Ria gasped. She had completely forgotten about the dinner that had been arranged for weeks by her parents and Kel and Dom. It was fitting, in a way. They should be one of the first people too hear her announcement. She would also get to see Liona again.

Liona was Kel and Dom's twelve-year-old adopted daughter, and Ria's best friend. Kel and Dom had gotten married a few weeks after Raoul's and Buri's wedding, and one of the first thing they had done was adopt a orphaned refugee who had been in New Hope for months.

'It would be good to see them all again' Ria mused as she walked to her dressing room. She looked over the gown that her mother had laid out for her. It was a mix of a Yamani and Tortallan styles, with a low cut Tortallan neckline, but instead of the flowing skirts of a Tortallan ladies gown, it was a tight, wrapping, Yamani formal dress. It was a deep green with red roses in certain places, accenting her green eyes and coal black hair.

"Ria, that gown won't dress itself." Tamy said crossly.

Ria started putting on the gown as Tamy did her hair in a knot on top of her head. Ria stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a real court lady, from her matching dark green slippers to her emerald earrings, a gift from Uncle Raoul for her tenth birthday, which had been three weeks ago.

Ria sighed. What she was about to tell her family would rock them. She was supposed to be the normal one. Instead, her younger sister had taken up spying, and she was about to be equally abnormal.

Ria looked at the mirror once more, then walked out of her rooms with a small thank you to Tamy. Through the house and into the dining room she went. She stopped in front of the large oaken doors and took a deep breath, then walked in. Kel, Neal, Yuki, Dom, and Liona were all talking quietly by the hearth in the end of the room. They all looked up when Ria came in. Yuki raised her eyebrows at her daughter's unusual silence.

Ria let it all out in a blur. "I have decided that I am going to be a page."

Muhahaha…I love cliffies, don't you? What will the family's reactions be? Will they let her? What will happen? Wait till next week.


	3. The Enemy

Disclaimer: **Hum to 'I've Been Workin' On the Railroad'**

I've been writing a story,

All the live, long night,

I've been writing a story,

Just to pass the time away.

Can't you hear the mouse cl-ick,

As I write away,

But don't mistake my writ-ing,

Just to be my o-o-own

Most is Tamora Pierce's,

Except the stuff you don't rec-ognize,

Because that is ALL-MY-OWN!

A/N: Now to the story. Thank you everyone who R & R'd. Review!

THE ENEMY

_Fief of Maren, Western Tortall_

_Inn of the Lion's Cry_

A knock on the door sounded loudly, waking the person in the room from his light slumber. He said quietly, coldly, "Come in."

A maid stumbled in, carrying a tankard of ale. She was wearing a worn blue dress, revealing more than it was concealing. She peered around in the darkness, squinting so she could see well. Finally, after a few minutes she saw the shadow of a muscular man behind the desk. She cleared her throat.

"I was told by the innkeeper to bring your ale to you, and that he would follow your instructions about not paying attention to the noises that he would hear in here."

Eyes opened into slits, revealing dark brown eyes, so cold, so heartless, it gave the maid shiver. Suddenly, those cruel eyes dissolved into a kind, caring face. The maid relaxed. This was the kind of person she had always wished to serve, not that cruel eye she had seen moments ago.

Then he spoke. His voice was as kind as his face, but with a certain undertone that she couldn't place.

"Dear girl, thank you so much for bringing me my drink, if you would but follow me to get your tip, it would be much easier."

The maid was asked requests of this kind all the time, so she saw nothing suspicious. When she walked into his room, and stopped to admire some of the hangings on the wall. She turned around with a start when she felt a brush of air, stirring a lock of hair out of her neat bun. What she saw filled her with horror and fear.

He was leaning against the door, his body stiff, muscles straining from invisible pleasure. He looked like he wasn't breathing, and his clothes were all black, morbid, and unforgiving. His eyes were pools of coldness, no emotion slipped on his face.

He said in a voice full of pain, not of his own, but of the pain he had given others, "You will live this night, and from the moment you leave this room you will tell everyone that you have met Alexander of Tirragen."

Then, with the gracefulness of a cat and the emotion of the Black God, he swept her of to the bed.

If anyone had heard screams that night, no one mentioned anything to the innkeeper.

A/N:Sorry for not reviewing earlier, but report cards are coming out, so it was cramming the studying. I am still trying to think about what Neal's reaction is going to be…that's next chapter. I worked hard on this chapter, so be proud. Is the Enemy really easy to hate, cause I want people to hate him. By the way, does Roald have a son, or daughter? What is his/her name? Please R&R.


	4. A Father's Reaction

Disclaimer: This all belongs to Tamora Pierce, Writer #1

A/N: Thanks people who reviewed!

A Father's Reaction

Ria never thought she could be as deaf as she was then. The silence was about to kill her. Suddenly she felt something brush against her dress. She looked down. Silent, Ria's dog, and the daughter of Jump, was sitting there, silently supporting her.

Kel looked at Ria and at the black dog at her feet. When Kel had been given Jump's four children, she had thought the one called Silent would make a perfect pair of Ria and Silent. Silent was one of the smartest pups she had ever raised, but had never been so quick to judge as her sire had been. Now looking at the pair Kel realized how attached they had become.

Well Kel also supported Ria in this matter. If she wanted to be a knight, the first girl to try after Kel, then there was nothing to stop her.

"Another hero to add to this family of them." That was Yuki, trying to lighten the room with her dry words. This was also her way to support her daughter.

"I shall be related to another one of these famous women. I feel like I am left in the dust of your famous-ness

"It shall be interesting, knowing a knight of such _noble_ back round." There was Liona with her wicked humor and fierce loyalty.

"It will be interesting, with three lady knights against what, three hundred, regular knights." There was Kel's copper, to add to the sum. When Kel heard nothing from the happy father, she became suspicious. Something must be very wrong with him for him not to make one of those delightful comments that always got him into trouble when they were pages.

Neal was sitting there, and odd look on his face, something a mixture of like Peachblossom actually let Neal touch him and Kel had admitted her supposed undying love for him. Kel gave him her worst 'I am a mix between Old Nariko (A/N: Arms Mistress in Yamini Isles), Wyldon, Raoul (A/N: Don't want to be against him when he's in a temper), and my own temper' look.

But Neal wasn't paying attention to anyone in the room but his daughter. He watched as the light played across her hair, straight dark brown hair, a mix from him and Yuki, pulled back in a elaborate bun, accenting her prominent widows peak. Her eyes, worried and searching, a lovely green color, desperately searching for his approval.

He knew her, and he knew himself.

"When do we leave, and not tonight, I am knocked out by your eagerness."


	5. The Palace

Disclaimer: Own nothing but plot and characters you don't recognize

A/N: Sorry people, been really busy, and I haven't really had time to work on fanfic ducks thrown tomatoes, but I made it up with a long chappie! No but seriously it was vacation and I went to Maryland! And report cards came out…. blah blah blah. To cut it short, I had no time.

The Palace

Ria stared in awe at the palace, at its amazing architecture, beautiful design, and wonderful horses.

Neal saw Ria look at the horses and thought wryly, 'Well, that _would_ be the first thing she would look at, wouldn't it.' Love for horses had run through the family, and it figured that it would be the first thing that she would look at. Neal had been planning to give her a horse for her next birthday, but now that _this_ came up (A/N: Such amazing Neal drama, I love it : P), he would just _have_ to buy the first one she fell in love with. If she was allowed to fall in love with one.

Neal sighed. He did not like Padraig Ha Minch. He was cruel to peasants, hated nobles that weren't from the book of silver, at the very least, and couldn't stand the idea that girls could be pages. Though Wyldon had been a Stump, he had been fair, and he held the same respect for everyone that came his was, noble or not, although there was that exception for Kel. He sincerely didn't need someone like Padraig harrying his daughter since she would have enough of that when she was older, if she was a knight.

When she was a knight, Neal mentally corrected himself. She would survive the Ordeal and everything else that came up... she had to. Neal felt a sharp prodding on his knee.

Startled, he pulled out from his musings. They had arrived at the palace's inner courtyard, and the servants had come and gone with the luggage, and now a footman was beckoning for him and Ria to follow. Ria was standing at the foot of his horse, her arms on her waist and her foot was tapping the carved stone. Her impatience was the exact picture of her mother when Yuki got annoyed.

That was the thing. Whenever Ria was good, witty, Yamini, and charming, she was Yuki's child. Whenever she did something clever, or learned something new, she was Duke Baird's granddaughter. Whenever she did something dangerous, or brainless, she was his child. Usually she was his child, for the first reason. Now she would need to be all their children/grandchild, if she was to survive this new test.

Suddenly a movement caught the edge of his vision. Ria had narrowed her eyes. This always happened when she got angry. At first she would not yell, nor scream, just narrow her eyes. After a while of that, then came the yelling. If the yelling wouldn't have normally have unnerved you, the narrowed eyes would sufficiently scare you into submission. No tantrums, no screams, not yet. Ria was not a patient person.

Neal smiled wryly. "Sorry for my wonderful daydreams. I was dreaming about your mother, her wonderful eyes, wavy hair…."

Ria made a face and groaned, then skipped up the steps without waiting for her old boned father to follow. They walked to their rooms, a nice set of rooms, not the best, but not the worst. In the middle of unpacking his much-wrinkled clothes, Neal received a knock on his door. Outside stood a page, red in the face, probably from a lot of running.

"My Lord, the King and the training master request your audience in his highnesses study. You and you're daughter, of course. His highness was wondering if you would be as polite as to come now. Also his highness told me to tell you that Roald says that if you don't get over there now he'll dunk your sorry head in a bucket of water and recite your old poetry about the court beauties to Yuki."


	6. A Meeting with the King

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, but the plot. Yay plot!

A/N: Sorry guys, I haven't reviewed in a while because, shockingly, my APPLE computer broke. So I just got it back and I am on a rampage of writing. Hope you like the long chapter!

A Meeting with the King

Neal smiled at the Roald ever-so kind words, excused the pageboy, but not before giving him a silver noble for his trouble. He remembered quite well how much it annoyed him never to be given anything for the trouble he went into for the Nobles.

He of course would come to meet the training master; he had meant to go after he unpacked. But there was no harm at doing it now. No harm at all unless he killed Padraig before he could start to teach his daughter. He was sure that Roald would stop that, if he were there. Jon was still king, for Jon was only in his late thirty's, and Roald didn't really like the court meetings. Roald now had three sons, Princes Jonathan, Coram and Alex. Coram is a squire, has been for three years now, while Jonathan is a page in his 4th year, and Alex has not yet started his pages yet, he this next year. Roald also has two daughters, Princess's Catherine and Eleni. Princess Catherine was about to be married, for she was Roald's second oldest child, but Eleni was only ten.

Enough thinking, it was time for Ria to watch the 'Clash of the Training Master and Healer Who Won't Hold His Tongue.'

"Ria, let's go, it's time to meet the training master."

Ria came out of her room, wearing her favorite pair of breeches and a nice tunic, not her best, but a nice one. She nodded, the only sign that she had heard him.

Neal sighed. If Ria didn't like the training master, this year wasn't going to be easy. He beckoned her to follow him. Ria nodded again and walked out he door with him, closing it behind her. She matched his pace and they walked in silence till they got to the King's Study. There, he saw Ria bring in her most polite Yamani blank face, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." was the quiet reply.

They opened the solid oak door. Neal brushed his daughters hand, taunt with trepidation, curled into a fist. Nothing he could say would sooth her, so he stayed wisely silent, for that was best for his future health if his daughter decided to kill him.

They walked in. There was the king, tall, quiet, beautiful. His coal black hair was neatly combed, and his sapphire eyes seemed to bore holes into her soul. Next to the king was standing his son and one of his grandsons and granddaughters, Roald and, probably, Alex and Eleni.

Sitting in one of the chairs, in fact, on of the big armchairsA/N: I got this idea from The Dark Jewels, strangely not the hard ones that suit Padriag's personality. But Neal looked closer and saw this was not Padraig, in fact, it was his old friend, Douglass of Veldine.

"Neal." The tone in Roald's voice implied that he should pay attention to the king.

Neal turned to give the king a proper bow from a noble. His daughter, beside him, had already sunk down into the lowest bow she could manage without falling over.

The king of course addressed Neal first, for he was older and due more respect.

"Sir Neal, it is good to have you back in Corus. We hope you will be staying." Using the royal 'We' implied that the throne wanted Neal to stay, or that the royal family wanted him to stay. Neal wished it were the second meaning.

"Actually, Your Royal Highness, Prince Roald, Prince and Princess, I was actually only planning to stay a few days to get my daughter settled and see a few friends, and then I wanted to get home."

"Then we better get your daughter settled. Neal, I would like you to meet Douglass of Veldine," Neal gave him a low bow, and Douglass gave him a nod in return, for though they were the same rank as nobles, Douglass was older and due more respect, "I am sure you and Roald are acquainted," Neal and Roald nodded at each other, they had spent their page years together, "And last but not least, my grandchildren, Alex and Eleni." The king introduced all of the fine company in the room.

"And I am astounded by such fine company, this is my daughter Crealaine of Queenscove and the Yamani Isles." Ria gave them all a low bow, but still she had a Yamini face on.

"I had better let Sir Douglass take over." The king nodded to the man relaxing in the armchair.

"Crealaine, I am told that you have the magical gift. What is your power?"

"Sir, I have the power of healing, and the sight."

Ria stared intently at her new training master. He was tall, but not a giant. He had a kind face, but she knew that he would be a stern taskmaster. He would give her no rights over the boys, and vice-versa. His dark brown hair was just beginning to gray, making him look dignified. His eyes, brown, seemed to watch her. His clothes, though Nobles clothes, looked like he had been riding in them. His had looked weathered and well callused, though one of his hands had a long gash on the palm.

"Good, good. Have you brought a maid?" His voice brought her back from her observations. He addressed her, looking only at her, not asking her father.

"Yes sir, my maid has come with me from Queenscove, sir."

"Good. Salma will show you to your rooms. As per the rules, you will not be in any boy's room with the door closed, and the same if a boy is in your room. No flirtations. If you break this rule you shall be sent back to your home immediately. You are not allowed to be found fighting, and if you are found you shall be brought to me immediately. If you don't finish your work that the teachers assign during the day, you shall not make excuses. On some rare days you may be allowed to go to the city, and sometimes I might let you leave class early. Your room must be neat, at all times. If you do something against these rules you shall get punishment work. Do you understand?"

"I understand, my lord," was Ria's reply.

"Good, Salma shall show you your rooms. You are excused. Neal, if you would stay to talk." The king spoke.

Ria bowed, and left the room.

A/N: You like? I certainly like this. Please R&R. I am thinking of bringing someone like Faithful back in, but would that be too much trouble. Thank you to melissa, The ORIGINAL Meathead, reality-is-elusive, and especially to Erkith, who's reviewed every chapter.


	7. Bless My New Home

Disclaimer: I am cross, because if Tammy has no argument, then neither should you.

AN: Sorry took so long to update, but I was doing my other story, Wyldon's Lover, and was trying to make this chap really good. Hope you like, Aly the Trickster.

Bless My New Home

As Ria left the room, a woman met her at the door. She was wearing a dark brown skirt with a white apron and a white blouse, the palace uniform for servants. On her belt hung a large, brass ring loaded with keys of all sizes and shapes. She had large brown eyes, and frizzy brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Salma. I am the head of the servants for the Squire and Pages wings. If you would like to follow me, I will show you towards your rooms."

Ria walked silently behinds the woman, for though Salma was a servant, she was older and it was respectful not to impose upon her kindness. Besides, Ria did not know her way.

"Do you have a servant with you?"

"Yes, Tamyna of Malorie's Peak has come with me and will hopefully be serving me throughout the year."

"Hopefully?"

"She might have to leave with my father for Midwinter."

"Ah. I'll have a talk with Tamyna, about her duties to you as a pages servant. If you play tricks on her, or on any of the palace servants, you'll do your own laundry and bed making for the rest of the year. Tamyna may not involve herself with any of the Pages or Squires, and if she runs away or leaves she is still your charge. Do not call the Palace Guard, for they will exercise their own judgment."

By now they had walked into a hallway, with doors on either sides, and each door had a slate on it with a name, or two, and they stopped at the end.

"That is my room," Salma said, pointing at the door at the end of the hallway with a copper plate on it. If you need anything, extra sewing, mending, or even hot water, come to me. By the way, I live with Stephan, the head hostler, my husband, so if you have horse trouble, come to me."

She now walked up to a door with no name on the slate and wrote, 'Crealaine of Queenscove and the Yamini Isle's'. Then she handed Ria a key.

"To use this, put it in the keyhole and twist it to the right, then whisper your name. It also works with the lower shutters in your rooms. Your baggage will already be there, so you can change for dinner."

"Thank you, but why do I need a magical key?"

Salma gave her a wry smile. "The last girl page, Keladry of Mindelan, came and her room was wrecked. It cost the servants precious time cleaning it up. This is her old room, we just changed the key word."

"Then thank you." Ria gave her warm-hearted thanks, because she was honored beyond words. Kel's rooms!

"I will tell you the same thing I told Keladry. No need to thank me, I do what they pay me to do, but if you ever need anything, a shoulder to cry on, a sympathetic ear, come to me."

She smiled briefly at Ria, gave her shoulder a squeeze, and then walked away.

Ria took a deep breath, and then walked in to her new home.

It was beautiful. She could tell that Salma had organized this because she could feel the pleasure the woman had while organizing this.

Her practice glaive and her _naginata_(A/N: The Yamini word for glaive) hung on the wall, along with her shukusen, her Yamini court kimono and obi(A/N: a sash that ties the kimono together), and a beautiful picture of two Yamini's dueling with glaives, a gift from Kel.

Her practice glaive was just a long stick with a dulled metal blade at the end, and it was not very decorative, just for practicing. On the other hand, her _naginata_ was a dangerous weapon, but beautiful. Its blade was the very best steel of the Yamini isles, with a beautiful tan sandal wood, smoothed to its finest, a gift from Princess Shinkokami, when she had found out Ria was going to be a page. Her shukusen was a brilliant piece of work, something she had bought herself. It was edged with green silk that had embroidered bouquets of light colored flowers on it, and it concealed the dangerous knives in between so well, someone couldn't tell they were there unless they stabbed themselves with it. And her kimono and obi were matching the shukusen, green with flowers.

The bookcase already had her incense, books, and special objects and trinkets on it, and the chest was already filled with her clothes. Her bed was made, and the oak desk, with all her slates and chalk on it, had a chair pulled up.

Tamyna's room, right beside the privy, though smaller, was just as nice.

Ria took one last look around, went and lit a stick of incense, and blessed her new home.

"Gods of fire and ice, bless my new home, keep my will as hot as the heart of the volcano, and as hard and implacable as a glacier." She whispered the traditional Yamini prayer in Yamini, always said when in a new home.

After an afterthought, she said,

"And keep Kyprioth and Sakuyo away from it."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it!


	8. A Page Sponsor

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Unless I want to I am not going to repeat this from now on.

A Page Sponsor

Ria looked into her clothes, trying to decide whether she should wear her kimono or breeches and tunic to her first dinner as a page. Would it be better to sink in with the boys and hope to be unnoticed, or try to remind them that she wouldn't be pushed over by some boy?

She looked again at the kimono, and picked up the breeches and tunic. She was already nervous enough, and it wouldn't help that she would be nervous about her clothes, too.

She pulled on her breeches, and tugged on her tunic with sweating hands, and fastened the tunic with a belt her mother had given her. She brushed her hair, washed her face and hands, braided hair, took it out of the braid, and did the braid again. Why was she so damn nervous? A bell rang, and it was _loud_.

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, sighed, and walked out the door to stand in the doorway.

It was a very long hallway, with rooms across from each other all along the way. Sir Douglas was walking down the hall, and after he passed each door a page followed him down the hall, and started softly talking with the other boys. One of the boys talking was a redhead who Ria knew to be Cleon's son, Micheal, who was talking to a tall, kingly looking boy with the Conté features of coal black hair and sapphire eyes, who Ria guessed to be Prince Jonathan. She also recognized Raoul and Buri's son, Pathom (A/N: everyone remember Buri's brother?), who was laughting silently; with a tall, brown haired boy that Ria didn't know.

Finally, Sir Douglas stopped at the end of the hall, where six pages, including Ria. Ria bowed, in time with all of the other pages, although one page was a few seconds slow. Sir Douglas looked at each of them in turn, and then spoke.

"All of you will have trials this year, whether it be with the lance, the sword, or your studies, your trials will be unique and shall differ between each and every one of you. You will not be allowed to laze, and you shall work hard, from the first ring of the bell to your supper at sundown. If you are exceptional in your studies I might grant you the day of in the city, or an afternoon of free time. Now," He looked at Ria, "Name and fief."

He did not state if as a question. Ria swallowed. Sir Douglas was direct _and _thorough; he didn't look as if he appreciated any jokes that she might make.

"Crealaine of Queenscove and the Yamini Isles, my lord."

"Who would like to sponsor Crealaine?"

A muscular, tall boy took one look at Ria, shook his head in disgust, and said, "She looks like she wouldn't last a day, like any other slut of a girl who would come to the palace to try to be a page." He said it quietly enough so that the training master could ignore it, but Sir Douglas did not.

"I think you might have said that any woman was not fit to be a knight, am I correct, Torren of Meron." Again, it wasn't really a question.

"Y-y-yes, m-my lord." Torren stumbled.

"The Lioness has come to visit Corus for a few days, in fact, I think she would be at the Noble's mess hall right now. If you truly believe in the comment you just made, would you like to walk down the hall and repeat it to her?"

Torren's silence was enough of an answer. Everyone knew what the Lioness's answer would be, and Ria would like to be three kingdoms away when she made that answer.

"I thought not. Next time, instead of making sly comments, you should think about whom you would like to sponsor, for as a second year page, you have a choice to sponsor someone. Three weeks doing laundry. Now I repeat, whom would like to sponsor her?"

Ria looked and saw both Pathom and Micheal start to raise their hands, but before them, a boy with musty brown hair, hazel eyes, and an open face (A/N: I couldn't find Sir Gareth or Gary's description so I guessed it, if anyone can tell me what they look like, plz plz tell me) raised his hand.

Sir Douglas turned to gaze at the boy. "You, Damon of Naxen."

The boy made a half bow. "Sir, my academics are exceptional, and my outdoor activities are not needing much work."

Sir Douglas gave him a disapproving glance for the compliments, but said, "Very well, though your tongue still needs some work."

"My lord." The boy bowed, this time, fully.

Sir Douglas moved onto the next boy, a small, dark, black-eyed Bazhir named Kihan.

By the end Pathom had chosen a tall boy named Orion of Legann and Micheal had chosen the Bazhir boy, Kihan.

Damon signaled Ria to follow him, but Sir Douglas stopped them.

"And let us not forget, Prince Alexander of Conté," Sir Douglas gave him a small bow, which Alexander returned with a nod, and than Sir Douglas continued, "Whom will sponsor him?"

Prince Jonathan stepped forward.

"Your lordship, I would be honored to sponsor my brother," Declared Jonathan with noble bearing.

"So it is. You may sponsor him."

Sir Douglas turned towards the pages. "You have one more day to laze, and the day after tomorrow I expect you to be ready."

A/N: Sorry this was so abrupt, but I really want to hurry it towards the next chap, so have fun!


	9. An Old Acquaintance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept the messenger at the end, and the plot.

A/N: And the plot thickens! I decided I needed time for the next chapter with Ria in it to take place, so I made a chap with Alex! Enjoy!

An Old Acquaintance

Delia of Eldorne stood in the prison garden. She tripped over a rock and cursed. 'Why am I doomed to spend an eternity in this place, while my enemies live in comfort!' Delia thought, something she had contemplated again and again over her years in prison.

Suddenly she saw a person standing at the entrance to the garden, a door that only the guards have a key to. She shaded her eyes against the glare of the sun to see who it was. The person looked vaguely familiar.

Alex gazed at Delia with disdain. What had he seen in this girl that would make him willingly accept her as a partner. Of course it hadn't been his decision, it had been Roger's, but looking at her now, Alex knew Roger had made the wrong choice in her. Delia was a mess, with bags under her green eyes, her hair ragged and uneven, unhealthy pale skin, and an unnaturally thin face and body. She looked so far from the beauty she had been so many years ago, Alex laughed at the hilarity of it all, and a flicker of recognition lit in Delia's eyes.

"Alex, is that you?" She murmured with uncertainty, crawling up to reach out towards him.

"You stupid wretch," He kicked Delia away. She was nothing but a beggar now.

"H-how are you alive? The Lioness killed you." She panted.

"I saved myself, and that's all you need to know. In fact, you know too much already. That's why I came." His face and words were cold, and he started to move towards her, hands clenched.

"B-but how?" Delia scrambled backwards madly.

Alex let out a chilling laugh, "By making a deal with Chaos itself. I made a deal with Uusoae herself, the Goddess of Chaos."

Delia was now quaking uncontrollably. Something was wrong with the garden, it had gone ice cold where the weather had been warm a second ago, and a feeling of insane power filled the air.

"B-but why m-m-me?" Delia stuttered.

Alex grinned, looking like someone insane. "You know too much. You must die."

And with that rushed forward with speed that Delia could not match, and grabbed her. He took her head in his hands, and whispered, "Any last words?"

Delia opened her mouth to say something, "N…"

And with a flex of his muscles, Alex tightened his hold on her head…and crushed it like an eggshell.

Alex flung the corpse down, straightened his tunic, pulled his face to look again cold and heartless, and strolled out of the garden like it was a nice summer's day.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A messenger ran to the King's office at top speed, stopping only to show the guard at the door the black token in the messenger's hand that signified urgent news, and ran into the office.

There King Jonathan stood sat in his chair, talking with Alanna the Lioness, Raoul of Malorie's Peak and Goldenlake, Gareth the Younger of Naxen, and the new training master Douglas of Veldine.

"Sire," the messenger panted, "Urgent news!" The king signaled he was listening, so the messenger continued. "The Commander at the prison in Wellam told me to tell you that Delia of Eldorne is dead, sire, murdered. They found her lying on the ground, with her head smashed…like an eggshell."

A/N: Thanks for your wonderful review: and there are 2 princes, Roald has 5 children!

Flame of Night: glad you liked it! I am a trickster myself(hence the name, Aly the **_Trickster_**) so of course I would put a trickster in the story. Who do you think I am?(jk)

Kenobi-girl1: I will try t get the new chaps up as soon as possible!

'Lanna Lioness: glad you like it! I am also glad you think this is the best one of the Neal's daughter's stories, I try my best. I am going to keep writing till at least Ria is a squire…and I will try to update as soon as possible!

robster639: I'm glad you like it enough so that you want me to update, and I of course will as soon as possible.


	10. Tall Man

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to finish this chap, but I wanted it to be good. Oh, by the way, this chap is rated T/PG13 for sexual reference, alcoholic use, violence, and horrible suspense

-Aly

Ria looked around the alley, which she had walked into. Yesterday Damon had given her the long tour of the palace, almost knocking her of her feet. Damon's wicked sense of humor was so vicious, and he had a cynical remark about everything, even about his father, Gareth of Naxen the Younger. So she had decided to take a break from Damon, and look around the city.

And now she was here, in this alley, and had no idea how to get back. She would be late for her dinner with Alanna if she didn't gat back soon. Suddenly she heard a thud, and Ria whipped around, startled.

Three men stood there, slobbering and drunk, and looking at her like she was a piece of gold. Ria noticed that one of the men, a tall one with a gold earring and the look of a troublemaker, wasn't as drunk as the other's, and was looking her over in a way Ria didn't like. He signaled the other men to follow him, and started walking towards her, tall and menacing as he was.

Ria backed away, and found she had walked right into their hands. She was now backed against a wall, with no way of escape. The Tall Man laughed, and said, "Pretty bitch, you can fight all you want, but we'll have you in the end."

Ria tried to remember all she had learned in the arts of unarmed fighting, but that knowledge was scarce. The men advanced, and the one in the middle made a grab for her as Ria tried to kick him. He just laughed and pushed her on the ground. Then Ria's mind froze. Rape. They wanted to rape her. She knew they wanted to hurt her and maybe take her money, but rape.

Suddenly she was aware that something was pulling of her clothes. She saw the Tall Man tearing at her clothes and at the same time trying to pull of his breeches. Ria struggled even harder, but the man just laughed. She stopped struggling. Ria had finally realized her struggles were useless because of the drunken men holding her arms down.

Ria knew that soon he would be in her, and she closed her eyes and prepared her eyes for the worst.

She felt the clothes-shredding stop, and waited for him, for the worst. But the worst never came.

A/N: Aren't I evil? I love cliffies, hehehe. Sorry for the rating, but its all part of my master plan of world domination.


	11. Pleading With The Gods

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I think it was worth is. Thanks to:

Tricksty One: I know I sorta messed up the dates, but I was on a roll. Thanks for the help, though!

'Lanna Lioness: I will keep updating, and I thank you for reviewing!

Nicolerenea: Well Ria can't have everything go her way, can it! Glad you like it.

Booksquirt: I try to make it as flowy as possible, thanks for the tip though. And I have a question; you say Ria goes helpless in one chapter? When has she shown before that she's not helpless? I mean, she's a 10 year old girl about to be raped…I think your brain would freeze in that kind of situation. I am interested about your thoughts.

Reality Is Elusive: Shhh, don't scream! My brother's asleep! Anyways, I hope it won't be the end of you, cause I need you to review :D

Crowmagic: Do people enjoy finding the parts where I rushed my story!stomps around anyways, thanks for the tip, and I'm editing, I assure you!

Keladry of Michigan: **falls over in faint** all those compliments, for me! Glad you liked it so much!

Pleading With The Gods

Rikash Moonsword stood before the grand circle of Great Gods, bored out of his mind and ready to make his petition for the second time.

"I request to be released from the Dark Realms, and be given my body back, and be allowed back in the Realms of the living."

"Rikash Moonsword," bellowed Mithros, "We had granted you a special place in the Dark Realms because of certain requests of some gods," He nodded to the Graveyard Hag and the Trickster, who nodded back, "And now you revoke our kindness, and ask us to do something that would require great strength. Is there a reason for this strange request." It wasn't even a question.

Rikash stared right at the god, and said in a bored voice, "Of course I do, why would I come to this tedious council if I didn't?"

Mithros looked up now, and the Goddess's emerald eyes narrowed. The Trickster coughed viciously into his hand, while a faint smile touched Ganiel's lips, and the Graveyard Hag waggled her stick at Mithros, laughing cheerfully. A black cat, sitting on the Goddess's shoulder, looked at Rikash once, shook its head, and started to wash, as if to say it was none of the Gods business what his reason's were. Kidunka, the world serpent, stared intently at Rikash, not blinking, trying to unnerve him, but Rikash rolled his eyes at the snake, who, offended, reared his great head. The Wave-walker just stared at darkness, looking in hope that this would soon end, for he yearned to return his seas.

The Black God nodded his head, and Rikash was started to think that the God of death would agree. A soft, kind, and gentle (if Stormwings was a party to these emotions, which Rikash was) voice whispered from under the dark, mysterious hood, "Great brother, he is from my Realm, the Realm of Darkness, and is therefore under my jurisdiction. I am fine with him leaving my territory, for he has caused no trouble and has in fact been doing me services, that put me into his debt."

But the Great Serpent Kidunka hissed, "You forget, great God of Death, that once you have freed this _Stormwing_," He spat the word like a curse, "He shall be released into the realms of mortals, which is not under your control."

The Goddess looked thoughtfully at both of the opponents: Kidunka, rattled and irritated; and the blond, bone-threaded, haired Stormwing, who was as cool as a river and looking as if none of this concerned him, and sighed.

"The great Sun Lord and I have things to discuss. We will reconvene, and take a vote. If the Stormwing Rikash prevails, he shall be returned to wherever he wishes, and if not, shall be set some punishment for such insolence." And the Goddess and Mithros vanished.

Rikash shrugged. It had been more than he had expected, a maybe instead of a no. Punishment for just coming to see them was exactly like the gods, selfish and self-centered to the last.

The Graveyard Hag hobbled over.

"I'll play you." Rikash challenged as soon as Graveyard Hag looked like she would listen.

"Now, now, dearie, what would _I_ get out of this deal?" she cackled.

Rikash sighed. He knew she would demand something, but what?

"What is it you want?" He droned.

"Such a tone, and for a Goddess at that!" She shook her head. "What do I want? I want a boon. I already know what I want, but I won't tell you yet. Just know that you owe me."

She wobbled off, and the Trickster moved forward. "You have my vote if you do one very simple thing for me." The Trickster declared.

"Please get the drama over with, Trickster, Mithros is going to be back any minute."

The Trickster smiled, "Just deliver this to George Cooper. It's a letter, don't read it." He snapped, when Rikash cocked his head to the side. "You do this and you have my vote."

Rikash studied the letter, and then said dryly, "I'll do it, even though it'll probably kill me."

The Trickster gave a curt nod and moved away. Since not all the Great Ones were present, there were only seven gods, not including Mithros and the Goddess. So he only needed four votes. Two down, one to go. Rikash was about to move towards the Wave-Walker when Mithros and the Goddess appeared.

"The tally shall begin. All who do not wish to participate state your reason."

The Wave-Walker stood and said, "Great Mithros, I think that this does not concern a god of the sea in the least, and so I make my departure." And vanished, while Rikash could smell the sea and driftwood left by the God.

"All those in favor of Rikash, raise you hands." Mithros bellowed again.

Four hands were raised, those of the Graveyard Hag's, the Trickster's, Ganiel Dream King's, and the Dark God's black gloved hand. The black cat came and rubbed against Rikash, which he suspected meant he/she supported Rikash.

Mithros looked around, disapprovingly glaring, and boomed, "It has been decided that Rikash Moonsword shall be let back down to Tortall. But," With this he glared at Rikash, "If he should cause any mischief whatsoever, he shall be banned back to the god's realms."

With that final judgment he and the Great Mother Goddess disappeared, as did the other gods and goddess, more slowly.

Rikash stood there. He knew how to leave, since he already had that arranged. But he was so surprised that he had actually been allowed to leave. He was free.

A/N: Aren't I so evil? You still don't know who saved out who saved Ria (no, sorry, it wasn't Rikash). It's another chapter of Daughter Of Queenscove!


	12. Unexpected Ally

A/N: I'm sorry, I promised someone I'd get it done by Sunday (sorry flyery), but I had no timerunning away from tomatoes! Here it is, and it's dedicated to my sister (can't remember fanfic name, but you know who you are!), flyery, and nicolerenea (again). To my sister, for yelling at me every time I didn't get a certain part right or do a new chap in time, thanks! To Flyery, for a great new review, it helped me a lot! And to Nicolerenea, who I love (not in the girl/girl way either: D), for her reviews (she does it every time!), her advice, inspirations, and for reminding me why I am evil (I updated as soon as I could, just for points: P) And now…for the chap!

Unexpected Ally

"Get up…it's not safe to go to sleep here." Ruff hands shook her. Ria opened her eyes to see a tall, well-worn man standing before her.

"Who…who are you?" She asked tentatively.

"I'll tell you later, we have a lot of running to do." He looked at her questioningly, "Can you walk?"

Ria tried to stand up, sagged a little bit, but got struggled to her feet. "I think so…"

The man took one look at her, shook his head, and grabbed her hand and ran down the alley.

"We have to get out of here as fast as possible…if you can't make it in time, I'll carry you."

Ria wanted to pull back, to stop, too ask him the million questions in her head…but she found that as hard as she tried, she couldn't pull free. As she ran she pondered why he was doing this…and why had he knocked those men cold.

She stumbled and the man, who had been running like his life depended on it, spun, catching her weight as she fell.

"Don't worry, I can…I can walk." Ria rasped, and tried to stand, only to fall back again.

"No, you can't." He said with evident amusement, and picked her up, and started running again. As he ran Ria closed her eyes and tried to become a small ball.

Ria started suddenly, even as she was being held in his arms, as she realized something strange. Who was this man who could pick her up and run so fast with so much weight?

She looked up, and buried her head against his chest as he ran towards a huge gap in between buildings. She realized he must have climbed up to the rooftops sometime…but why was he running towards the gap?

She felt giddy as her stomach dropped. She knew that he had missed the jump… they were going to die. She opened her to watch her last moments of life, and watched in amazement. The man was scaling the roof! He had grabbed a drainpipe and was sliding down it like he was used to it. He thudded to the ground and regained his former speed.

"We're here." He said in that voice of his, gruff, but gentle.

She whipped her head around just as he put her down, so she was unsteady on her feet, and the man had to steady her.

"Follow me. You can ask your questions in a moment."

Ria followed without complaint. She walked behind him into the inn, for the place that they had stopped at was defiantly an inn, with a sign on the front having the letters H…A…I…D…E in fading letters on it. Ria realized it must have said something different…but she could make out the words and the picture on top.

"Swiftfoot, grab me some ale, would you."

Ria had walked into a crowded room with lower city men and women sitting all over: flower girls, thieves, brawlers, and drunks…the whole crowd was there.

Ria glanced at the walls of the place while following the man to a table with a high backed chair at the head with a kingly looking man sat in. The person who rescued her went up to the chair, beckoning her to follow his lead, and bowed to the man in the chair.

"My Liege."

The man in the chair nodded at him and said, "Yroix, you did well on this trip…"

The man was about to continue when Ria burst in and said, "Who are you!" Angry and impatient.

"Me?" The King Man looked amused. "I am the King of Thieves. I am Marek Swiftknife. Welcome to the Dancing Dove."

A/N: I told you there would be some interesting people in this chap! Well, how do you like it? You know the drill, R&R!


End file.
